Nikulas (Dragonborn)
|Base ID = }} Nikulas is a Nord living in the Skaal Village on Solstheim. Background Nikulas has grown weary of the Skaal lifestyle, wishing to leave the Skaal Village and go out into the world. There, he hopes to earn great glory, claim vast riches, and hunt the deadliest creatures—much to the disdain of his mother, Edla. Interactions Nikulas' Future Edla asks the Dragonborn to talk some sense into Nikulas about his dreams of becoming an adventurer. Conversations The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Trivia *Despite being told that the Dragonborn can tell Nikulas the Dragonborn is willing to help him get started as an adventurer, he does not become a follower. Selecting the option merely leads to paying him a leveled amount of . Appearances * de:Nikulas (Dragonborn) es:Nikulas (Dragonborn) ru:Никулас (Dragonborn) Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters